


Captive

by PiOneOneZero



Series: Pi's Voyager Drabbles & Shorts [2]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Captivity, Drabble, F/M, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-01
Updated: 2014-08-01
Packaged: 2018-02-11 08:40:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2061462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PiOneOneZero/pseuds/PiOneOneZero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Came to me as an image after watching Maneuvers but doesn't really fit anywhere in canon. Mainly needed to get some angsting out due to the fluff I'm currently working on for a swap :-)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Captive

Lost, bound and broken.

Split in two by the unforgiving cadence of my pounding heart; your face seared, incandescent, on my retina. A haunting negative image of that last glimpse beyond the slamming door.

Oh shepherd of my salvation, I swear if you save me again I will no longer hold back those words that yearn to be spoken.

To be screamed, heedless, into the void.

You will come; I feel it deep in my weathered soul. My faith in you as strong a faith as ever existed.

You who are all my purpose.

My love.

My life.

My Kathryn.


End file.
